Devil Knight
by Faboeloes
Summary: "Ketika ketujuh anak manusia yang dianugrahi kemampuan mengikat kontrak dengan para iblis, bertarung melawan para septentrion." 50% based from Devil Survivor 2 The Animation, 50% based from my story Please Review and FavFollow DLDR
1. 1st Day : Melancholy Sunday

"**Ketika ketujuh anak manusia yang dianugrahi kemampuan mengikat kontrak dengan para iblis, bertarung melawan para **_**septentrion**_**."**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Devil Survivor 2 The Animation © ALTUS**

**Devil Knight © Kurayami Asahina**

**Warning : abal, typo, jelek, butut, dan masih banyak lagi.**** Cerita 50% dari DeSu2, 50% karangan sendiri**

**DLDR and Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hoaamm..." Pemuda beriris _crimson _ini sudah menguap entah yang keberapa kalinya. Pasti kalian-kalian semua sudah tahu 'kan pemuda ini siapa?

Namanya Kagami Taiga, umurnya masih tergolong muda yaitu 18 tahun. Hobinya? Main basket. Dia sekarang akan masuk ke universitas di Tokyo. Mempunyai banyak teman dari klub basketnya. Salah satunya, pemuda misterius yang memiliki kemampuan seperti ninja—Kuroko Tetsuya.

Dan dia memiliki kemampuan khusus yang tidak remaja-remaja biasanya bisa memiliki. Dia ternyata adalah reinkarnasi seorang _Warrior _dari 500 tahun yang lalu. Dan ternyata kemampuan si _Warrior _ini ada juga didalam dirinya. Sejak dulu, dia tidak tahu dengan kemampuannya ini. Namun, lama kelamaan dia menyadari itu akibat _apartment_-nya yang hampir kemalingan dan dia memakai sebilah pedang asli dengan ukuran fantastis yang diberikan mendiang sang ayah untuk bertahan.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali dan akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk turun dari ranjangnya lalu berjalan keluar. Dia mengambil handuknya yang tergantung didepan pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke kamar mandi. Tidak menunggu waktu lama dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan bergegas kesekolah.

**-Devil Knight-**

"_Ohayou, _Kagami-_kun_."

"OH! KUROKO! Berhenti mengagetkanku seperti itu! Sejak kapan kau ada disitu?!" Kagami memekik kala mendengar sapaan dan tangan yang ditepuk di pundak milik Kuroko.

"Sejak Kagami_-kun _masuk ke gerbang kampus."

"Aku tidak menyadarimu!"

"_Souka_..." Kuroko hanya menjawab datar. "Ayo Kagami-_kun_. Nanti kita terlambat."

"Iya iya..." Kagami sedikit merengut melihat sikap Kuroko yang kelewat datar.

Kuroko dan Kagami melangkah masuk kedalam kelas pertama mereka. Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Kagami tidak bisa fokus kepada pelajarannya. Perasaannya dari pagi sampai sekarang semakin memburuk. Bahkan dia bisa melihat Kuroko yang menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Kagami tidak tahan untuk bertanya kepada Kuroko. Akhirnya, saat jam istirahat, Kagami menghampiri Kuroko yang ingin beranjak ke kantin.

"Hoy, Kuroko."

"Kagami-_kun_, kau mengagetkanku," jawab Kuroko.

_'Tapi wajahmu tidak menyiratkan keterkejutan, Kuroko...' _batin Kagami.

"Hari ini kau kenapa? Kelihatannya, kau lebih menjadi pendiam," ujar Kagami sambil melangkah ke tempat pembelian minuman kaleng.

"_Iie, daijoubu..._" sahutnya datar.

"Aku merasakan firasat buruk sejak tadi pagi. Apakah itu suatu pertanda?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu."

"_Souka..._"

**-Devil Knight-**

"Na! Kuroko!" Kagami menepuk pundak Kuroko saat jam pelajaran kampus mereka sudah berakhir.

"_Nani desuka, _Kagami_-kun_?"

"Ayo pulang bareng. Kita naik _subway _aja di _Shibuya Station_."

"Tumben sekali, Kagami_-kun _mengajakku pulang bersama."

"_Che_, sekali-sekali boleh 'kan? Kita 'kan teman!" Kagami merengut.

"_Ha'i_. Aku hanya bercanda, Kagami_-kun_," ujar Kuroko sambil tersenyum. Kagami lalu berjalan disamping Kuroko dan masuk ke dalam stasiun.

"Um, Kagami-_kun_."

"Ya?"

"Kau tahu situs (yang katanya) populer namun rahasia?" tanya sang bocah biru muda.

"Eh? Aku tidak tahu. Memang situs apa itu?"

"Namanya _Mirai_. Menurut yang aku tahu, katanya kita bisa melihat wajah kematian teman kita sendiri."

"Eh?! Benarkah?!"

"Katanya sih begitu. Coba aku pinjam _handphone_-mu," kata Kuroko sambil menyodorkan tangannya. Kagami 'pun menurut dan memberikan _handphone_-nya kepada Kuroko. Kuroko terlihat mengetikkan sesuatu disana.

"Senyum, Kagami_-kun_," ucap Kuroko sambil memoto Kagami yang belum siap. Kuroko tersenyum tipis saat melihat ekspresi Kagami.

"Ini, aku kembalikan." Kuroko menyerahkan telepon genggam Kagami. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai dan menunggu kereta datang. Kagami dikejutkan dengan adanya _e-mail _baru yang masuk.

"Eh..." Kagami tertegun saat melihat _e-mail_ dari _Mirai _yang ternyata berisi video.

_**'Wajah kematian teman sudah datang!~'**_

"Ini...bohong 'kan? Situs ini hanya candaan 'kan?" Kagami langsung menjadi agak OOC.

_**'Kereta dari Stasiun Kogenawa akan segera tiba. Mohon tunggu dibelakang garis kuning.' **_

Kagami dan Kuroko menunggu kereta tersebut dengan wajah tegang. Mereka berdua sontak membelalakkan mata selebar-lebarnya ketika mereka melihat kereta yang akan datang itu terbalik dan mau menimpa mereka. Kagami dan Kuroko bisa merasakan pandangan mereka menggelap total.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami merasakan ada cahaya yang sangat terang disekelilingnya. Dia bisa melihat ada sebuah layar persegi panjang berwarna hitam dengan tulisan _kanji_.

**'Pilihlah Satu!**

**|Mati|**

**|Hidup|'**

Tanpa keraguan, Kagami menekan salah satu dari kedua pilihan itu.

Kagami membuka kedua matanya dan menemukan dirinya tergeletak di tanah. Dia terbangun dan langsung mencari Kuroko. Mata _crimson_-nya menangkap siluet Kuroko yang sedang berusaha berdiri.

"Kuroko!" Kagami berlari menghampiri Kuroko dan membantunya berdiri.

"Kagami...-_kun_..."

"Kau bisa berdiri?" tanya Kagami. Kuroko mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kagami mengambil _handphone_-nya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari situ. Dia melihat aplikasi _Mirai_ sedang men-_download_ sesuatu.

"Apa ini?"

"_A-ano_... K-Kagami_-kun..._" Kuroko menunjuk sesuatu diujung sama.

Beberapa monster nampak didepan mereka. Tiba-tiba, sesosok makhluk bertubuh besar berusaha maelawan. Makhluk itu melindungi Kagami dan Kuroko. Kagami yang menyadari kesempatan baik ini langsung menarik tangan Kuroko dan mengajaknya berlari.

Tak lama, mereka akhirnya sampai di atas eskalator dengan nafas terengah-engah. Tiba-tiba, Kagami dan Kuroko dikelilingi petugas berbaju hitam yang langsung membawa mereka keluar dari sana. Kuroko dan Kagami lalu berjalan kesebuah taman yang cukup ramai akibat kekacauan itu. Mereka duduk dibangku taman yang kosong.

Kuroko lalu membuka _handphone_-nya dan mencoba mencari sinyal.

"Kagami-_kun_, sinyalnya jelek sekali. Aku tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun."

"Begitu..."

Kagami melihat orang-orang menujuk sesuatu kelangit. Mata Kagami menemukan benda aneh berbentuk corong eskrim dengan sesuatu yang menggumpal diatasnya. Benda aneh itu lalu mendekat ke tanah dan melayang diatasnya. Benda diatas corong yang berwarna merah muda itu semakin lama semakin membesar.

"Kuroko...sepertinya kita harus...LARI!"

Kagami langsung menarik Kuroko menjauh dari sana. Benda itu mengeluarkan cahaya terang dan—

**DUAR! BOOM!**

—benda itu meledak dengan dahsyat. Benda itu juga menembakkan peluru-peluru api yang mengenai warga. Kuroko lalu berjalan mendekat ke benda itu.

"Kuroko! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Kuroko menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Kagami sudah berwajah cemas. Tiba-tiba, tubuh Kuroko diselimuti cahaya biru muda yang tak kalah terang dari cahaya benda (yang bisa kita sebut iblis) itu.

"ROAAR!"

Terdengar auman harimau di depan Kuroko. Kagami sampai terkejut melihatnya.

"Byakko. Serang dia." Kuroko memerintah dengan nada tenang. Langsung saja harimau putih itu menyerang iblis merah muda itu. Tentu saja, iblis itu membalas serangan Byakko. Pertarungan itu berlangsung sengit.

Tak lama kemudian, iblis itu berhasil di kalahkan oleh Byakko. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang berambut merah bermata dwiwarna sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ho... Rupanya dia seorang _summoner_ tanpa aplikasi _Mirai_... Menarik..."

**Delete or Continue?**


	2. 2nd Day : Upheaval Monday - 1

"Byakko. Serang dia." Kuroko memerintah dengan nada tenang. Langsung saja harimau putih itu menyerang iblis merah muda itu. Tentu saja, iblis itu membalas serangan Byakko. Pertarungan itu berlangsung sengit.

Tak lama kemudian, iblis itu berhasil di kalahkan oleh Byakko. Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang berambut merah bermata dwiwarna sedang memperhatikan mereka.

"Ho... Rupanya dia seorang _summoner_ tanpa aplikasi _Mirai_... Menarik..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**Ketika ketujuh anak manusia yang dianugrahi kemampuan khusus, mengikat kontrak dengan para iblis untuk bertarung melawan para **_**septentrion**__**es**_**."**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Devil Survivor 2 The Animation © ALTUS**

**Devil Knight © Faboeloes**

**Warning : abal, typo, jelek, butut, dan masih banyak lagi.**** Cerita 50% dari DeSu2, 50% karangan sendiri**

**DLDR and Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kagami langsung berlari memapah Kuroko yang tiba-tiba terduduk ditanah sambil terengah-engah dengan pelan. Mata Kuroko sedikit tertutup.

"_Daijoubu ka, _Kuroko?"

"_Ha'i daijoubu._" Kagami membantu Kuroko berdiri. Tiba-tiba, mereka mendapat sorotan lampu senter dari sekelompok orang yang tidak dikenal.

"Ikut kami." Suara cukup berat mengintrupsi Kuroko dan Kagami.

"Eh? Ap—" Perkataan Kagami terputus setelah dia melihat sekelibat kilauan dari arah orang tadi. Dan bisa Kagami yakini itu adalah benda tajam.

Kagami menoleh ke Kuroko dan menemukan anak itu sedang menatap cukup tajam kepada orang misterius itu.

"Akashi_-kun__, _ _desuka?_"

"Eh? Kuroko, kau kenal dengan orang ini?"

"_Ha'i_."

"Dengan mudahnya kau mengetahuiku ya, Tetsuya... Atau sekarang kau bisa ku sebut dengan _summoner_?"

"..." Kuroko hanya diam dan menatap Akashi Seijuurou—kepala dari organisasi yang cukup tertutup yaitu GP's.

"Ah, Kuro-_chin_~" Pemuda tinggi berambut ungu memanggil Kuroko dengan sufiks _-chin_—Murasakibara Atsushi.

"Ah, Murasakibara_-kun_..."

"Kalian itu siapa?"

"Haa~ Perkenalkan, namaku Akashi Seijuurou, pendiri organisasi GP's."

"Aku Kise Ryouta, _ssu~ Yoroshiku onegaishimasu~_" Pemuda berambut _blonde_ berkata dengan senyuman manisnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, dia masih bisa tersenyum...

"Aomine Daiki, _yoroshiku_." Pemuda berkulit _dim_, berambut biru dongker dengan iris sewarna dengan lautan dalam, memperkenalkan dirinya dengan tatapan agak sombong.

"Midorima Shintarou, _nanodayo_." Pemuda tampan dengan kacamata yang melindungi iris hijaunya, bersurai senada dengan irisnya, membawa sesuatu ditangannya—yaitu boneka kodok berwarna hijau—yang entah ia dapat dari mana.

"Dan yang ini...Murasakibara Atsushi, _nanodayo_." Pemuda hijau—Midorima menunjuk pemuda yang lebih kurang tingginya 208 sentimeter, sedang memakan makanan ringan.

"Lebih baik, kita segera mencari tempat aman," ucap Aomine sambil menatap sekeliling.

Mereka beserta Kagami (yang sebenarnya masih bingung) berjalan kesebuah mobil hitam (yang sepertinya mobil itu mahal dan itu milik keluarga Akashi). Kagami ingin sekali bertanya kepada mereka apa itu GP's. Namun, dia agak takut dengan aura Akashi yang agak tegang.

"_A-Ano..._"

"Kau mau bertanya apa itu GP's, bukan?"

"Eh?!"

'_Dia bisa tau?' _batin Kagami.

"GP's adalah sebuah organisasi yang terdiri dari orang-orang yang memiliki kontrak dengan iblis. Di bantu oleh aplikasi _Mirai_. Terkecuali untuk Tetsuya," ucap Akashi dengan tenang.

"Ternyata ini kegunaan lain dari aplikasi _Mirai_..." gumam Kagami.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di markas GP's yang terletak dibawah _Tokyo Tower_. Kagami dan Kuroko turun dan di pandu oleh Akashi. Saat mereka masuk ke sana, Kagami menemukan banyak sekali peralatan yang tidak dia mengerti. Jika terlihat dari luar, tempat ini memang biasa-biasa saja. Namun, setelah masuk, tempat ini adalah tempat yang besar.

"Inilah markas GP's."

Kagami melihat beberapa orang sedang sibuk mengetikkan sesuatu dan melihat beberapa gambar yang cukup aneh.

"Mereka sedang apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Mereka sedang meneliti _septentrion__es_yang akan muncul di hari kedua-_ssu_."

"_Septentrion__es_? Apa lagi itu?"

"_Septentrion__es_ adalah benda yang Kagami_-kun_ lihat tadi. Yang bentuknya aneh. Itu baru salah satu dari—" Kuroko berucap tenang dan kemudian dipotong...

"—ketujuh _septentriones_ yang lain, Taiga." ...oleh Akashi.

"Ada tujuh?!"

"Ya. Dan makhluk itu akan muncul setiap hari." Aomine membersihkan telinganya (jorok!). Akashi berbalik badan memunggungi mereka.

"Eh?! Setiap hari?!"

"_Ha'i_," ucap Kuroko. Mata _red ruby _milik Akashi memperhatikan layar-layar didepan sana.

"Dan jika GP's tidak bisa mengalahkan ketujuh _septentriones _itu, dunia akan menghilang-_ssu_..."

"Kalian boleh beristirahat hari ini. Shintarou, antarkan Tetsuya dan Taiga ke kamar mereka." Akashi memerintah dengan nada tenang.

"Baik." Midorima lalu berjalan di depan dan diikuti oleh Kuroko dan Kagami. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai didepan lorong dan berjalan kesana. Midorima berhenti didepan 2 pintu kamar dilorong sebelah kiri.

"Ini kamar kalian, _nanodayo_. Kalau ada apa-apa, kalian bisa panggil kami lewat interkom yang ada disamping ranjang, _nanodayo_. Permisi." Midorima dengan sopannya membungkuk dan pergi.

Kagami dan Kuroko lalu masuk ke kamar masing-masing dan sesegera beristirahat.

**.**

**.**

**Next Day...**

**.**

**.**

Kagami terbangun dan mengusap matanya. Mata _crimson_-nya menemukan dirinya sedang 'tidak' memakai apa-apa dan dia menemukan pakaiannya di atas meja. Kagami bergegas dan berjalan keluar menuju kamar Kuroko. Dia menetuk pintu kamar itu beberapa kali. Tak lama kemudian, Kuroko membuka pintu dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi.

"_Ohayou, _Kagami-_kun_."

"_Ohayou_, Kuroko."

_'Kagami__,__ Tetsu__,__ kalian __sekarang__ menuju ke ruangan awal.' _Suara Aomine memecahkan keheningan di koridor itu. Kagami dan Kuroko langsung saja berjalan beriringan. Setelah sampai, mereka sudah bisa menemukan yang lain sedang berkumpul.

"Jadi, ada apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Kalian berdua akan dibawa ke penampungan darurat di Chuuou, _nanodayo._" Midorima membenarkan letak kacamata miliknya yang turun ke bawah.

"He? Untuk apa?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku akan mengecek langsung keadaan di sana." Midorima menjawab. "Ayo, aku sudah siapkan mobilnya."

Midorima, Kuroko, dan Kagami 'pun berjalan beriringan. Mereka berjalan dalam diam. Tak lama mereka masuk ke mobil dan berangkat ke tempat tujuan. Di perjalanan, Kagami melihat tempat-tempat yang sudah seperti kota mati. Bangunan hancur dan sepanjang jalan menjadi porak-poranda.

Mereka 'pun sampai ke tempat tujuan. Kuroko dan Kagami melihat banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Kagami menengok kebelakang namun dia tidak melihat Midorima di mana-mana.

"Kemana si Midorima?" tanya Kagami.

"Aku tak melihatnya, Kagami-_kun_. Mungkin dia sedang ada urusan. Lebih baik, coba kita lihat apa yang terjadi disana," ujar Kuroko sambil melangkah terlebih dahulu. Mau tak mau, Kagami harus mengikutinya daripada tersesat.

"Kalian sedang apa disini? Apa kalian tersesat?"

Seseorang pemuda berbadan besar menghampiri mereka dan bertanya lalu membagikan minuman. Tanpa menunggu jawaban mereka, pemuda itu langsung membawa mereka ke posko penampungan.

Setelah sampai, Kagami dan Kuroko langsung mencari tempat untuk beristirahat. Telinga Kagami menangkap percakapan dari orang-orang disebelahnya.

"Katanya sih ada makhluk aneh bersayap yang akan datang kesini."

"_Maji de?!_ Sepertinya kita memang harus ber—"

**BLAM!**

"Apa itu?!" tanya orang-orang. Kagami dan Kuroko langsung berlari menuju sumber ledakan. Mereka menemukan banyak sekali iblis-iblis bersayap yang menyerang gedung disebelah timur. Kagami langsung saja mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya dan meng-_summon demon_-nya.

"Suzaku!"

Cahaya brwarna merah menyelimuti Kagami. Tak lama, keluarlah burung Merak berwarna merah yang diselimuti api. Burung Merak api tersebut memekik garang. Kuroko lalu mengikuti Kagami dengan meng-_summon_ Byakko.

Kagami dan Kuroko juga dibantu oleh _summoner_ yang lain. Kagami juga berubah menjadi _warrior_ yang merupakan lama, Midorima datang dan mengeluarkan _demon_-nya yaitu Pallas-Athena.

"Pallas-Athena!"

Dengan serangan bertubi-tubi dari Kagami, Kuroko, dan Midorima, mereka bisa mengalahkan iblis-iblis itu. Orang-orang yang berada disana memandang Kagami ketakutan. Namun, ada seorang bocah lelaki yang menatapnya penuh kagum.

"KAKAK, TERIMA KASIH!"

**Deg.**

Matanya mendadak kosong dan akhirnya melunak. Dia menatap anak yang berada di lantai dua itu sambil tersenyum.

"Sama-sama!" Kagami melambaikan tangannya.

Mereka lalu kembali ke markas GP's. Tidak ada satupun yang berbicara diantara mereka. Kagami masih mengingat apa yang dialaminya tadi. Setelah sampai di GP's, Kagami dan Kuroko langsung digiring oleh Akashi ke dalam ruangan pribadinya.

"Kalian duduk," perintahnya dingin. Kagami dan Kuroko sontak menurut dan duduk manis.

Akashi menekan layar sentuh yang ada diatas mejanya. Layar yang ada dibelakang Akashi menyala dan menampilkan seorang gadis berambut merah jambu yang diikat menjadi ekor kuda. Gadis itu berekspresi datar.

"Dia adalah ilmuwan yang berwenang dalam sistem keamanan dan pemanggilan. Menurut kami, dia ada di kantor pusat di Osaka, namun dia menghilang bersamaan dengan Septentrion yang muncul." Midorima tiba-tiba datang dan masuk keruangan tersebut.

"Apa dia mengalami kecelakaan?" tanya Kuroko.

"Mustahil." Midorima menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dengan hilangnya Prof. Momoi Satsuki akan menghambat rencana yang telah disusun. Maka itu kalian akan ditugaskan dalam satu grup untuk mencari dan menyelamatkan Satsuki," ucap Akashi sambil memandang mereka cukup tajam.

"..." Tidak ada yang bersuara sama sekali.

"Itulah tugas pertama kalian."

**Delete or Continue?**

**Epilog**

Akashi sedang berdiri sendirian didepan jendela dan menatap jam besar yang ada disana. Jam tersebut bergerak sedikit dan kembali berhenti. Dia masih menatap jendela itu, namun dia merasakan kehadiran seseorang disana.

"Hai." Pemuda berambut coklat itu menyapanya.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kita sedang tidak membutuhkanmu." Akashi menjawab dengan nada menusuk.

"_Sou datta?_" tanya pemuda itu. "Apakah tidak apa-apa membiarkan mereka?" ujarnya lagi.

"Tidak, mereka tidak akan mati semudah itu," jawab Akashi.

"_Souka? _Sepertinya kau memiliki harapan yang tinggi. _Sore jaa_, mungkin aku juga akan mengharapkannya... Untuk sesuatu yang cerah seperti itu." Gir itu kembali bergerak dan saat Akashi menengok, pemuda itu sudah tidak ada.

**.**

**In Another Place at Nagoya**

"Setiap perjanjian kuno, GP's akhirnya bergerak... Akashi Seijuurou. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu begitu saja, keparat..." Seorang lelaki berambut hitam ditemani oleh temannya sedang mengotak-atik komputer dengan raut wajah benci.

"Rencana kami akan berjalan dengan lancar..."


End file.
